


Hypnotic

by sparkle-fingers (sundayrain26)



Series: Rhinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Bath Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundayrain26/pseuds/sparkle-fingers
Summary: This year is taking a toll. Rhett knows just what Link needs to unwind.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Rhinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949653
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Hypnotic

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying this again this year. No promises that I'll make it every day but I'm dang sure gonna try!
> 
> Day one prompt: bath

"This was a good idea."

A declaration accompanied by a long, low groan.

" 'Course it was."

Link doesn't usually take baths, considers them a waste of time and water, but exceptions this year must be made. He's been beyond tense. Meditation and music and massage can only go so far.

"Don't gotta be cocky about it."

"I'm not." He's quiet a moment, letting slick hands glide over ticklish sides. "Bet I could make it even better."

"Hmmm you think?"

"Mhmm." His hands drift south, not meandering as much as they might under other circumstances.

They've been so busy and they've been so tired, they haven't fooled around as often as their norm. It's been a couple weeks. At least.

For a split second, Link's concerned he won't be able to partake in want Rhett has in mind but a pulse and a rush of blood to just the right place and it's awash in the bathwater.

He sighs and lets his weight sink further over Rhett's chest, his head tipped back to his shoulder.

No teasing, just sure touches, coaxing him hard and then quivering in his arms. There's a gentle, rhythmic slosh-slap of water that transforms the experience to something hypnotic.

When he comes, it's like a buzzing in his mind, his body arching gently. He pants silently, wetly into air, helpless to the kisses against his face.


End file.
